When the amount of moisture in hair decreases due to weather conditions or exposure to high temperatures during styling processes, the hair gives up surface electrons more readily and develops a positive electrostatic charge. The positive charge of individual hair fibers causes the hair fibers to repel one another resulting in a “static flyaway” condition (i.e., frizzy hair). Loss of moisture in the hair also causes hair to become brittle and damaged resulting in less shiny and more unattractive hair. Hair is often exposed to dry weather conditions in arid regions and/or during the winter months. Furthermore, many styling processes utilize heat to drive out moisture in the hair in order to lock in a temporary style that persists until the hair reabsorbs moisture. Accordingly, a product that decreases frizz and static and increases shine in hair would be of benefit to hair care.